My demons
by Uriel-rdz
Summary: breves relatos de terror con la familia Loud como protagonistas
1. la sombra en el bosque

**SERE HONESTO, ESTAS SON HISTORIAS QUE YA TENIA DESDE HACE ALGUN TIEMPO Y SOLO MODIFIQUE UN POCO PARA CONVERTIRLAS EN FICS, NO SE QUE OPINEN, SI PIENSAN QUE ESTA BIEN O NO PERO EN REALIDAD SOLO QUERIA UNA OPINION ACERCA DE ESTO, ASI QUE PUES AQUI ESTAN Y ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS.**

* * *

La sombra en el bosque

Él la miraba y lo sabía, no entendía como pues sus ojos no eran más que dos pequeños agujeros por donde se filtraba la luz pero así era.

Al principio se había acercado a él solo por fascinación pero ahora el miedo se había apoderado de ella asfixiándola como si le arrancara toda voluntad del cuerpo, al ver ese árbol de tronco alto y flaco como si fuera simplemente una simple vara demasiado delgada como para sostener sus únicas dos ramas grandes que se extendían como si fueran brazos terminando en horribles dedos retorcidos, todo su tronco se encontraba completamente negro como si el fuego lo hubiera intentado consumir por completo

-¿te duele mucho?, ¿es por eso que estas molesto?-pregunto Lily después de varias horas de silencio, al escucharlo la criatura se estremeció pues al parecer lo dicho le llego a molestar

El frio iba en aumento mientras la noche caía pero jamás se iría mientras él la siguiera viendo pues sabía que de intentarlo la seguiría y no podría escapar de él, se quedó quieta intentando incluso no respirar.

A lo lejos empezó a escuchar el desesperado llamado de su madre quien desde la mañana la había estado buscando, ella quiso responder pero no lo hizo por miedo a enfadar a la criatura, sabía que cualquier intento de escape podría hacer que el ser frente a ella decidiera finalmente terminar con este juego, tal vez eso no sería tan malo.

Finalmente su madre la encontró parada en medio de un claro, completamente inmóvil casi como si no fuera más que una estatua carente de vida, su madre no pareció haberle prestado atención a esto, ella simplemente la abrazo con todo su amor y desesperación más sin embargo la niña no reacciono siguió quieta en su lugar con la mirada fija en el mismo árbol

Luego de un rato su madre reacciono y al verla tan concentrado en un punto le pregunto

-amor ¿qué pasa?, ¿qué miras?

Siguió con la mirada la de su hija y descubrió al monstruoso sauce frente a ella, la oscura presencia y su pesada aura la llegaron a perturbar también pues la grotesca forma en que sus brazos se retorcían resultaba demasiado aterradora, mas sin embargo ella no lograba comprender completamente lo que estaba en su cara, era como si no lo pudiera ver por completo, como si fuera un secreto solo para la pequeña niña, solo para que sus ojos lo vieran y los de nadie más.

-no te preocupes amor, es solo un árbol-dijo no muy convencida

Ella cargo a Lily entre sus brazos y empezó a caminar dejando al horrible árbol detrás de sí, mientras se alejaba con la mirada todavía fija en él, la pequeña sintió que una de las ramas se movía de un lado a otro como si se despidiera en un gesto maligno y sarcástico.

El camino a casa fue largo y silencioso, la pobre chica no tenía ganas de contar nada de lo que le sucedió durante esas largas horas en el bosque y sus hermanos no querían presionarla.

-hablara cuando esté lista para hacerlo- pensaban todos

Solo la madre tenía una ligera idea de lo que había pasado y de solo recordar la siniestra silueta de aquella gigantesca sombra sentía un escalofrió recorrer por su espalda.

Las horas pasaron y la familia prácticamente había olvidado todo lo ocurrido durante la tarde aun cuando Lily no hubiera hablado aun desde su llegada a casa.

Su madre se encontraba haciendo la cena, la noche ya había caído y todos tenían hambre desde hace un rato, cuando de pronto la niña de diez años entro a la cocina, solo estaban ellas en la pequeña cocina, no dijo nada, durante un largo tiempo se produjo un incómodo silencio, hasta que de su boca surgió un leve sonido, tan leve que apenas fue audible gracias al profundo silencio que las rodeaba.

-el viene por mi

-¿qui. . Quién?-pregunto nerviosa, insegura de querer saber la respuesta.

-el señor del bosque

-¿el señor del bosque?

-el que vimos antes de venir

-te refieres al árbol muerto que encontraste en el bosque, no te preocupes amor es solo un árbol, no puede hacerte nada.

La chica no contesto solo fríamente se volteo a la ventana viendo a la noche por el cristal, viendo a la nada.

la noche avanzo lentamente pero aun así la hora de dormir había llegado, todos descansaban cómodamente en su cama, todos excepto la preocupada madre que aun seguía angustiada por el extraño comportamiento que su hija había tenido después de salir del bosque, a pesar de las largas horas que había pasado pensando en el tema no había logrado descifrarlo.

En medio de los cantos de los grillos y demás sonidos del bosque un ruido estruendoso se escucho interrumpiendo la paz de la noche de manera abrupta, era el ruido de la madera al quebrarse, todos se despertaron de inmediato ante el aterrador hecho y comenzaron a correr hasta encontrar la fuente de tan impactante ruido, rápidamente toda la familia se reunió en lo que quedaba de la habitación de la más chica de las hermanas Loud en donde ante el gran impacto de verla destrozada se aterraron por completo.

Nadie podía entender lo que había pasado ni donde estaba Lily, temiendo que pudiera estar debajo de los escombros empezaron a buscarla pero por más que lo intentaban no lograban encontrarla por lo que lentamente empezaron a perder la esperanza, pero de pronto una idea cruzo por la mente de la desconsolada madre y antes de que siquiera le dijera a alguien lo que estaba pensando salió corriendo a toda velocidad con dirección al bosque.

Con cada paso que daba en el suelo del bosque lastimaba sus pies descalzos pero esto no la haría desistir ni aun cuando las zarzas rasgaban sus piernas se detuvo, siguió de frente hasta llegar a aquel claro en donde había encontrado a su hija hace unas horas.

Al llegar se desplomo y sus ojos se inundaron pues en la cima de él viejo árbol muerto colgaba el cuerpo sin vida de su amada hija atado con una soga al cuello desde la más alta de las ramas de aquel coloso de madera podrida, el cadáver se balanceaba en lo que parecía ser una de las garras de aquella criatura que lo miraba desde ese rostro que se formaba con las retorcidas ramitas de su cima, y lo miraba como si se burlara del dolor de aquella madre.

Después del dolor y el llanto, después de bajar aquel cuerpo carente de vida, después la rabia llego, trataron de derribar el árbol o incendiarlo, pero él se negaba a caer y ante la impotencia de no poder hacer nada, decidieron dejarlo ahí, y ahí continúa, quieto, tranquilo, esperando a que alguien más se pierda en el bosque.


	2. de noche en la ciudad

**EN ESTA HISTORIA EN PARTICULAR TODO ESTA NARRADO DESDE LA PERSPECTIVA DE LINCOLN**

* * *

De noche en la ciudad

La vida es difícil nunca sabes a donde te llevaran las calles, yo no quería esto para mí, yo no quería ser así pero cuando la vida te da la espalda te das cuenta de que realmente no tienes muchas opciones, ahora como anima en pena vago por los callejones en búsqueda de una víctima.

A lo lejos escucho los pasos de un pobre tipo que tuvo la desgracia de toparse conmigo, camino hacia el con calma asegurándome de cubrir mis pasos entre los ruidos de la noche.

Ya lo veo, camina de manera torpe y parece desorientado, parece no haberse dado cuenta de mi presencia.

-oye amigo-grito tratando de llamar su atención, finalmente voltea, su aspecto es devastador, su piel esta horrendamente pálida y enfermiza, sus ojos se ven vidriosos y amarillentos y de su boca grotescamente abierta sale una espuma amarillenta de olor asqueroso.

Durante unos segundos al verlo directamente de frente siento una repentina lastima mesclada con un profundo temor, saco mi pistola con la mano temblando y le señalo con ella, mas para protegerme de él que para intimidarlo.

-¡saca la lana!-el tipo no reacciono, parece que las drogas no lo dejan entender lo que está pasando, empieza a caminar hacia mí con pasos lentos y mal acompasados.

-¡párate! ¡Párate ahí guey!- los gritos no parecen tener ningún efecto en el.

-¡que te detengas!-el miedo recorre mi espalda y antes de que me diera cuenta un reflejo involuntario en mi mano hace que apriete el gatillo, el martillo golpea la bala haciéndola volar por el aire hasta estrellarse veloz en el pecho que aquel pobre sujeto que de inmediato cae al suelo completamente desangrado.

Demonios esto no debió terminar así, debí saberlo asaltar a alguien intoxicado nunca es buena idea, me acerco a él y lo único que veo es lo que ya sospechaba, está muerto, ya no hay nada que yo pueda hacer, esta es mi fin, si me encuentran esta vez terminare en prisión por años o tal vez en la silla, debo tranquilizarme quizás no sea tan grave por el aspecto de este tipo probablemente allá sido un vago sin oficio ni beneficio, puede que nadie lo extrañe, incluso puede que nadie se dé cuenta de que ya no está y si lo encuentran no habrá nadie que lo reclame y seguramente terminara en un archivo olvidado de la policía como tantos otros.

Me acerco a él para revisarlo y ver si al menos tenía algo de remoto valor en este mundo, le levanto los brazos y empiezo a revisar entre sus ropas, no parece haber nada, estoy tan concentrado en esto que no me doy cuenta de que el brazo de el muerto se empieza a levantar y cuando menos lo pienso el salta sobre mi derribándome en el suelo haciendo que mi arma rodara por el callejón, el maldito hunde con fuerza sus dientes en mi brazo haciéndome sangrar y retorcerme de dolor, lo golpeo con fuerza en el rostro pero no parece tener intenciones de soltarme, trato de levantarme pero tampoco funciona.

esta sobre mi aplastándome con gran ira, el dolor incrementa siento que está tratando de arrancarme el brazo, me arrastro con las fuerzas que me quedan hasta donde quedo mi arma, era casi imposible alcanzarla pues estaba muy lejos de mi pero con la desesperación que tenia no me importo y con un gran impulso logre tocarla con la punta del dedo al tiempo que soltaba un horrible grito de dolor, finalmente empiezo a tomarla lentamente, a aferrarme a ella como única esperanza de vida, al ya tenerla rápidamente la llevo hacia su cabeza y jalo nuevamente el gatillo con toda la determinación que la desesperación te da, sus sesos vuelan por el aire cubriendo la basura y las manchas de aceite que hay en el suelo.

me quedo en el suelo retorciéndome en el suelo tomando el pedazo de carne que me colgaba de el brazo, gritando de pena y horrendo dolor, me acomode lo que quedaba de mi brazo en la mugrienta camiseta que de inmediato se impregno de sangre, trate de levantarme pero el dolor y el mareo me lo hacían imposible la pérdida de sangre me había afectado, como pude me puse en pie, no podía dejar de temblar, una repentina fiebre me cubrió el cuerpo empezando por el brazo pero rápidamente cubriendo el resto de mi, una intensa nausea me lleno haciendo revolver mi estomago y un fuerte dolor de cabeza me amenazaba con partírmela en dos, además la herida no dejaba de sangrar.

De pronto tuve una terrible idea, acaso será que realmente aquel sujeto no estaba drogado, que tal si en realidad hubiera estado enfermo, que tal si me lo hubiera pasado, que pasaría si me hubiera pegado alguna enfermedad peligrosa o algo, tengo que ir al hospital, una fuerte sensación me recorre la espalda y me retuerce sin que yo pueda hacer nada, mi cabeza se inclina y empiezo a dar fuertes arcadas para después expulsar por mi boca un liquido negro y rojizo de olor penetrante, las arcadas empeoran cada vez mas hasta derrumbarme al suelo.

Me levanto de entre el charco de sangre y podredumbre con suma dificultad y empiezo a caminar pero cada paso es una agonía, quisiera gritar pero sé que sería en vano pues no hay ni un alma en kilómetros que pudiera oírme, o eso pensaba pues a lo lejos escuche como un bote basura caía.

-¡Hola! ¡Ahí! ¡Alguien ahí ¡ ! necesito ayuda!-grito pero nadie me contesta,

Probablemente se halla asustado o tal vez le este gritando a una rata, la sensación de vacío me desanima, me siento acabado pero de nuevo un sonido me devuelve el ánimo, son unos pasos que se acercan desde el fondo del callejón.

-oigan, ¡aquí por favor! ¡Necesito ayuda!

A lo lejos los veo caminar pero noto algo extraño en ellos, caminan lentamente y con dificultad justo como lo hacia el cadáver junto a mi antes de que le metiera una bala entre los ojos, al caminar dejan escapar horribles gemidos agonizantes, su aspecto desgastado y grotesco me hace sentir horror de solo mirarlos.

-¡¿Qué quieren?!-les grito pero ellos tampoco responden

-¡Aléjense de mí!

Saco mi pistola y les apunto con ella pero esto no parece impresionarlos, les señalo lo mejor que puedo pero el mareo afecta mi puntería, disparo un par de veces pero solo le doy al suelo, un fuerte espasmo me hace retorcerme nuevamente ahora con más fuerza que antes las arcadas son tan potentes que me hacen tirar mi arma, ahora el vomito que sale de mi boca es rojo intenso y es acompañado de un dolor aun más profundo.

En cuanto me recupere me doy cuenta de que estas grotescas criaturas me están rodeando, rápidamente una de ellas me salta por detrás y me muerde el cuello provocando que me caiga al suelo, al ver este acto de canibalismo los demás monstruos se excitan y se abalanzan sobre mi hundiendo sus dientes en mi, abriéndose paso entre mis viseras con sus garras, doy un grito desgarrador que resuena en la noche como epitafio final de esta horrible historia que fue mi vida.


	3. el sueño de Leni

El sueño de Leni

La mirada de Leni se volvía cansada, sus ojos pesaban, llevaba varias horas despierta, el sol ya casi había salido, aun cuando el cansancio era insoportable ella se negaba a dormir, el miedo a lo que pasaría si lo hacia la mantenía despierta, pero los ruidos de la noche, suaves y pacíficos no parecían ayudarla, lentamente sentía como la serena calma que la rodeaban empezaba a arrullarla obligándola a bajar la cabeza hasta tocar la mesa, por un breve instante se sintió caer en el vacío pero al recuperar el sentido repentinamente se levantó como si hubiera sido impactada por algo.

Al sentir esa repentina ansiedad no pudo quedarse más sentada y mejor decidió caminar de un lado a otro por la cocina para mantener su mente activa, luego fue al fregadero para tomar un poco de agua, tomo un vaso de la alacena y comenzó a llenarlo cuando sintió repentinamente una mano que la tomaba firmemente del hombro lo que la asusto haciéndola apretar el vaso fuertemente rompiéndolo en su mano, volteo repentinamente tratando de ver quien la había aterrado tanto solo para ver a su madre quien a su vez miraba con consternación su sangrante mano.

Mientras le vendaba la mano y bebía un poco de café su madre aprovecho para hablar con ella seriamente.

-Amor, enserio me preocupas, estas durmiendo muy poco

-No quiero dormir, no quiero-dijo enfadada y somnolienta

-¿Por qué no? es acaso por ese sueño

-No claro que no

-¿Otra vez no te deja en paz cierto?

-Ah, tal vez-contesto con apatía

-¿Podrías decirme cómo es? ¿Porque te tiene tan asustada?

-Es que no lo recuerdo bien, solo recuerdo una habitación negra y una niña de ojos extraños y verdes y. . . y también un cuarto oscuro y abandonado

-Querida es solo un sueño, no puede hacerte daño.

-¡CREES ACASO QUE NO LO SE!-dijo furiosa-pero este sueño es distinto a todos los demás, es extraño ajeno y perturbarte, es como si algo no estuviera bien, como si algo no estuviera bien en mí.

-Leni mañana quiero que me acompañes con el doctor William, necesitas ayuda.

-¡No quiero ir con el sicólogo, no estoy loca!

-No es eso, es que no puedes seguir sin dormir, no puedes seguir teniendo miedo cada noche

Leni quiso protestar pero al ver la clara angustia en los ojos de su madre no pudo hacer otra cosa que aceptar

-Aun así no quiero pero está bien lo hare-al decir esto le dio un sorbo a la taza de café, lentamente la cálida sensación del agua caliente recorriendo su garganta la empezó a llenar de una paz tranquilizadora, su cuerpo se fue relajando paulatinamente, al mismo tiempo que un extraño mareo la iba dominando.

-Me siento rara mama.

Su madre se fue acercando y con total serenidad le dio un dulce beso en la frente

-Lo siento querida

-¿Que. . . que le pusiste al café?

-Es por tu propio bien

Lentamente su visión empezó a fallar, con cada segundo que pasaba se sentía más cansada, pronto llego el momento en que no pudo más y se termino por desplomar sobre la mesa bruscamente ante la mirada de su angustiada madre.

De sobresalto Leni se despertó envuelta en una oscuridad profunda y fría, su corazón se encontraba acelerado y un gran pánico se sentía en su interior, volteo rápidamente a todos lados tratando de saber en dónde estaba, no sabía cuánto tiempo o en donde había terminado por caer dormida y el temor que eso le producía le era demasiado intenso, lentamente empezó a reconocer aquello que estaba a su alrededor, era su habitación, estaba simplemente en su habitación, sin pesadillas, sin niña de ojos verdes ni aquel cuarto oscuro al que tanto temía, solo ella y su pequeña habitación, después de todo había sido una noche tranquila, tal vez su madre tenía razón, tal vez todo estaba simplemente en su cabeza, esta idea la verdad no la reconfortaba, realmente será que se estaba volviendo loca, en este momento estaba demasiado cansada como para pensar en ello, se recostó pesadamente en la cama y luego tomo su manta para cubrirse con ella pero al hacerlo algo realmente bizarro paso, el pedazo de tela se embarro sobre ella como si fuera algún tipo de grotesco liquido negro, trato de quitarse esta grotesca masa de encima pero mientras más luchaba mas se iba hundiendo en ella, era como si su fuerte abrazo se empeñara en cubrirla por completo asfixiándola, al final no pudo continuar mas y termino por sumergirse en la espesa oscuridad que la rodeaba.

Sentía que caía, no sabía hace cuanto lo estaba haciendo pero no parecía mucho, en momentos parecía hacerlo a toda velocidad pero en otras ocasiones creía hacerlo muy lentamente casi como si flotara igual que una hoja en el viento. finalmente toco el suelo, lo hizo con tal fuerza y violencia que creyó que el suelo la despedazaría como lo haría con una figura de simple porcelana pero esto no fue así, el golpe no la había afectado en lo más mínimo al grado de ni siquiera haberlo sentido y sin ninguna dificultad se levanto con completa naturalidad.

Camino entre los blancos pasillos sin estar plenamente segura de en donde se encontraba pero aun así tenía un raro sentimiento de familiaridad.

-A ya se-dijo al reconocer el jardín de niños al que solía ir en su infancia.

Siguió por entre los pasillos que parecían ser más grandes de lo que se veían pues por más que avanzaba no llegaba a ninguna parte hasta que sin que se diera cuenta el ambiente cambio, ya no estaba en un pasillo ahora se veía en medio de una habitación, un salón de clases pudo deducir por las pequeñas mesitas en el que servían de pupitres a los niños, pero en ella no había niños solo una pequeña y solitaria niña dándole la espalda a Leni mientras se peinaba inocentemente el cabello, se acerco a la niña quien por alguna razón le resultaba extrañamente perturbadora.

-Hacia mucho que no venias- la niña dejo de jugar con su cabello por un leve momento toda su postura tomo una inusitada seriedad que aun sin que diera la cara resultaba bastante atemorizante- es que acaso ya no quieres jugar conmigo.-dijo al voltear mostrando así su desfigurado y carcomido rostro, su piel estaba arañada a tal grado que su carne viva se hallaba expuesta desde los ojos hasta la barbilla, sus ojos se hallaban desorbitados como si fueran a salirse de sus cuencas y sus dientes estaban al aire en una mueca perversa que se parecía a un lobo mostrando sus colmillos para atacar.

Un grito de terror puro salido de la garganta de Leni inundo la habitación mientras comenzaba a correr, salió por la puerta a toda velocidad hasta pero al cruzarla no salió al pasillo si no a una habitación a oscuras, no reparo en la oscuridad pues estaba más preocupada de que la horrenda criatura con la que se había topado hace unos momentos la estuviera siguiendo y continúo su huida hasta que fue bruscamente detenida por una pared de piedra.

camino con gran miedo por ella tratando de encontrar una puerta, de pronto algo toco su mano, por desgracia no era aquello que estaba buscando, era una sustancia viscosa y desagradable, se llevo su mano a la cara para ver qué cosa era y aun en la oscuridad pudo ver claramente su inconfundible color carmesí, se trataba de sangre.

De la impresión cayó al suelo con otro grito de horror atrapado en la garganta, se alejo a rastras por el suelo. En medio de las penumbras de la habitación pudo ver que toda la pared estaba cubierta por la sangre, el miedo la paralizo y sin poder siquiera desviar la vista se quedo quieta frente a ella por varios minutos.

Mientras se alejaba de la pared su temor aumentaba, el hecho es que en medio de la habitación la oscuridad reinaba por completo y no había un solo punto de referencia al cual aferrarse, siguió andando sin rumbo por mucho tiempo mientras sentía que la oscuridad y la desesperación empezaban a consumirla.

extrañamente Leni empezó a ver unos pequeños rayos de luz muy delgados flotando en el horizonte, la esperanza de poder salir la volvieron impulsiva y con la fuerza que todo su temor le daba fue hacia ahí sin preocuparse de si se podría tratar de una cruel trampa.

Al llegar a la débil luz del horizonte vio que solo se trataban de unos pocos rayos de sol que flotaban en el suelo de manera rítmica casi hipnótica. Por más que busco no pudo encontrar la fuente de la luz, así que decidió seguir adelante para tratar de ver si llegaba al final del calabozo.

Lentamente conforme a su paso se dio cuenta de que el ambiente una vez mas estaba cambiando, tanto las sombras como los rayos de luz que iban aumentando de tamaño se transformaban de manera errática, una vez más confundida y sin darle crédito a sus ojos se dio cuenta de que había terminado en medio de un espeso bosque.

El bosque a pesar de seguir siendo menos oscuro y siniestro que la oscura habitación en la que se vio atrapada hace unos instantes no dejaba de ser aterrador. Habia algo en esas encrespadas ramas secas que la rodeaban que en realidad la estaban poniendo demasiado nerviosa.

Después de un rato termino en un claro entre los árboles, ahí todo se veía mejor, una cálida luz bañaba todo a su alrededor cubriendo el ambiente de una inusitada belleza, Leni quedo perpleja por la hermosa escena que incluso llego a olvidar el miedo que anteriormente había sentido.

Repentinamente una inexplicable fuerza la obligo a voltear a su derecha, ahí vio a un par de niñas jugando junto al rio tranquilamente, la pequeña de la derecha era una desconocida para ella pero al ver a la otra niña su corazón se acelero súbitamente, no podía dar crédito a sus traicioneros ojos, se trataba de ella misma a los 8 años, se sintió tan impactada no solo de verse ahí misma con aquella desconocida si no también del hecho de que su versión infantil permanecía completamente indiferente a su presencia como si simplemente no estuviera ahí.

-Vamos a jugar a las escondidas ¿si?-pregunto la pequeña Leni a su compañera de juegos

-Está bien, tu cuentas-contesto ella con entusiasmo.

Rápidamente la menor de las Lenis se volteo y comenzó a contar mientras su amiguita empezó a correr para esconderse, mientras su yo infantil contaba con dificultad, Leni fue a seguir a la otra niña impulsada una vez más por aquella fuerza misteriosa. La infantil creatura camino sin descanso por el bosque hasta que por accidente se topo con una puerta que se hallaba puesta en el suelo, con gran dificultad levanto la puerta de madera que la llevo a una bodega subterránea abandonada muchos años atrás.

Creyó haber encontrado el escondite perfecto y en ella se instalo escondiéndose detrás de un mueble abandonado cubierto por una sabana carcomida, se quedo quieta tratando de no hacer el menor ruido, y ahí permaneció, los minutos pasaron lentos y nada ocurría, Leni veía como la sonrisa del rostro de la niña se desvanecía hasta que bajando por las escaleras su joven amiga apareció.

A pesar del miedo y la desesperación la joven Leni entro en aquel oscuro y mohoso sótano para buscar a su amiga.

-¿Mónica estas aquí?-dijo preocupada la pequeña

-¿Mónica?-al escuchar aquel nombre viejos recuerdos de su lejana niñez empezaron a revolotear por su mente.

-Mónica tengo miedo, yo ya no juego-insistió pero su amiga empeñada en ganar la competencia no respondió

en un instante una voz femenina ajena a aquellas que en la habitación se encontraban resonó en la bodega asustando a las tres al unisonó, mas sin embargo no había motivo de alarma pues se trataba de la madre de Leni que a ella la llamaba, la niña rubia salió corriendo en su búsqueda pensando que entre ellas dos podrían encontrar a Mónica quien a pesar de su creciente nerviosismo no había decidido salir de su escondite todavía, con una gran velocidad la joven niña subió la escalera de madera podrida y salió de el oscuro sitio donde aun su contraparte y la pequeña niña observaban todo pasmadas, mas antes de irse la joven rubia cerró las puertas de madera tras de sí encerrando sin saberlo a su pobre amiga tras ella.

-pensé que no había nadie-susurro Leni aun no muy segura de si lo que estaba pasando era real o no.

Mónica ahora presa del pánico corrió hasta la puerta y en vano intento abrirla pero era demasiado pesada para ella, grito y pateo pero era inútil las fuertes placas de gruesa madera cubrían sus suplicas, lloro y rogo sin resultados hasta que presa del miedo y el cansancio callo en el suelo sin poder moverse mas

La atmosfera de la habitación cambio, se empezó a volver más densa y siniestra, las fuertes estructuras de madera comenzaron a pudrirse a gran velocidad y el polvo y la tierra se empezaron a juntar cada vez más, era como si los estragos del tiempo se hubieran acelerado en aquel lugar como si muchos años hubieran pasado en tan solo unos segundos.

El cuerpo de Mónica comenzó a adelgazarse cada vez más hasta que en él no había más que huesos sobre aquel corroído vestido blanco.

Leni se acerco a ella con temor solo para confirmar lo que ya temía, Mónica había muerto y había muerto por su culpa, ahora era capaz de recordarlo todo, Mónica, su mejor amiga de la infancia aquella que un día había desaparecido mientras jugaban en el bosque, aquella a quien habían buscado por años se encontraba ahora en sus brazos muerta.

-al fin me encontraste-dijo una voz en el fondo de la habitación haciendo que Leni se levantara de golpe, volteo y con gran sorpresa y abrumadora incredulidad vio que se trataba de Mónica, no del cascaron vacio y sin vida que había sostenido entre sus brazos segundos antes si no de Mónica completa y vivaz justo como la recordaba, al verla ahí de pie sonriéndole no pudo evitar que las lagrimas se escaparan por sus ojos.

-Mónica. . . -dijo entre sollozos- como pude hacerte eso... lo siento tanto, no sé si podrás perdonarme

-no te preocupes, si te perdono, no eres mala amiga, solo muy mala para jugar este juego

Leni corrió y abrazo a su antigua amiga con gran fuerza pero a la vez con un gran cariño -y ahora te toca esconderte a ti

-no Mónica debemos ir a casa ahora-dijo Leni tomándola de la mano y llevándola a la puerta

-pero acabas de llegar-dijo la niña con un tono chillón

-lo sé pero ya llevas mucho aquí

-pero. . . pero no quiero

-pero debe ser así

-dijiste que seriamos amigas para siempre-dijo jalándola de la mano en dirección contraria

-siempre lo seremos, pero ya es hora de que las dos sigamos con nuestras vidas

-no-dijo resistiéndose a salir- no quiero, ¡NO QUIERO!, ¡NO PERMITIRE QUE ME VUELVAS A DEJAR SOLA!-grito con una voz espectral y cavernosa

Inmediatamente después una gran fuerza empujo a Leni estrellándola con la pared.

-¡NNOOO!-grito Mónica haciendo que toda la habitación temblara para después clavar en Ángela sus ojos verdes que ahora relucían como los de una serpiente esperando atacar.

con una anormal velocidad Mónica salto sobre Leni subiéndose en su cabeza arañándola con ferocidad, la rubia cayó al suelo en donde batallaba para quitarse a la niña de encima, en su desesperación le asesto un codazo en la cara e hizo que la ojiverde rodara por el suelo, aprovechando esto se levanto y aun con las heridas frescas chorreando sangre comenzó a correr hacia la puerta casi estuvo a punto de llegar cuando Mónica salto en su espalda y la hizo rodar por las escaleras hasta caer al duro y frio piso de tierra, con Leni sometida bajo ella Mónica levanto su mano sobre su desfigurada cara como si fuera un gato a punto de dar la estocada final con su garra.

el final para Leni parecía seguro, Mónica no dudaría en matarla para poder conservarla ahí y no tener que seguir estando sola nunca mas pero justo en el segundo en que la zarpa de la niña de los ojos verdes se disponía a descender y darle fin a la rubia algo aun más siniestro y extraño paso.

Una fuerte voz resonó en el ambiente justo como la vez anterior, era su madre llamándola esta vez desde el mundo real tratando de hacer reaccionar a su hija, todo a su alrededor se empezó a desmoronar como la escenografía en una obra que ya ah terminado, las piedras de las paredes se desmoronaban a su alrededor y caían al piso que a su vez se cuarteaba alrededor de las chicas creando un gran abismo entorno a ellas.

El mantener el equilibrio en estas condiciones era imposible y finalmente Leni termino por caer en la oscuridad pero antes de que las tinieblas se la tragaran por completo Mónica salto hacia ella y la tomo con fuerza por la cintura

-¡te lo dije!, ¡es tu turno de esconderte!-grito mientras las dos se perdían en las profundidades de aquel aterrador acantilado.

En medio de la habitación de Leni su madre la agitaba frenéticamente en un intento desesperado por despertarla

¡Leni!, ¡amor! ¡Despierta!-gritaba angustiada

-¿eh que pasa?-pregunto la chica somnolienta mientras abría perezosamente un ojo

-mi vida, que bueno que te despiertas, llevabas tres días dormida-dijo abrazándola

-lamento haberte preocupado-dijo sin afán

Durante un momento ambas continuaron disfrutando de su cercanía sin decir nada hasta que la chica recostada en la cama se atrevió a romper el silencio

-mama acerca del doctor. . .

-descuida no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres

-quiero hacerlo-dijo sonriendo- no quiero que te sigas preocupando por mí, ahora todo estará bien-dijo abriendo completamente sus ojos verdes.


	4. lluvia y chocolates amargos

Lluvia y chocolates amargos

Ese martes por la tarde Lincoln había decidido caminar por el muelle para despejar su mente de las preocupaciones, divagando con la mirada la vio ahí, recargada sobre el muelle una chica pelirroja con un hermoso vestido azul que veía al mar con mirada triste y melancólica.

Lincoln se dio vuelta tratando de esconder la cara e irse por otro lado pero era demasiado tarde la chica lo había visto, con sorprendente agilidad pudo evitar los obstáculos de la calle y llegar hasta él, trato de hablarle pero solo le daba escusas como "tengo prisa" o hablamos después, desesperada se planto frente a él y pregunto

-Lincoln ¿me estas evitando?

\- No, no es eso es que tengo algo que hacer

-¿Algo que hacer con alguien?

-No, no se trata de nada de eso, bueno ¿qué quieres?

-Pues ¿cómo has estado?

-Algo ocupado la verdad ¿y tú?

-Algo y. . . no sé. . . ¿has pensado en lo que paso?

-Cristina no hagas esto, lo nuestro paso hace un año tienes que superarlo y seguir con tu vida

-¡No puedo!-dijo al borde de las lagrimas-no puedo hacerlo, no puedo seguir sin ti, por favor vuelve, por favor-el bochornoso espectáculo de Cristina empezaba a llamar la atención de los paseantes

-Lo siento, me tengo que ir-dijo el peliblanco al pasar junto a ella

Esa noche Lincoln les contaba lo sucedido a sus amigos al calor de un par de copas

-De repente como que me da lástima-dijo Lincoln abatido

-Pues a mí me da miedo- dijo Chandler un amigo de Lincoln a quien el alcohol le había soltado la lengua

-no empieces

-no Linc- interrumpió Rosty, amigo de Lincoln desde el jardín de niños- en este caso Chandler tiene razón, ¿no se te hace raro que te siga buscando después de tanto tiempo?

-tú no sabes por todo lo que ha pasado, su padre la abandono, su madre estaba loca y todos su otros novios también la han dejado

-sí, triste su caso pero igual no me vas a negar que su comportamiento no es normal ¿o sí?

-Pos ya ni se la verdad

El resto de la noche paso comúnmente como cualquier noche de copas hasta que llego la hora de partir.

La pequeña ventanilla en forma de luna mostraba que afuera del bar llovía a cantaros, trato de buscar su sombrillas en el pequeño cesto frente a la puerta donde lo había dejado pero ya no estaba ahí, seguramente algún ebrio mareado por el alcohol se lo había llevado, pensó en llevarse el de alguien mas pero prefirió evitarse molestas confusiones.

El quedarse y esperar a que la lluvia pasara tampoco parecía una opción pues el constante ruido de las gotas golpeando el techo le indicaban que no sedería próximamente así que se acomodo la chaqueta sobre la cabeza y salió a liderar con la tormenta.

su corazón se helo en cuanto salió pues a las afueras del bar se encontraba Cristina, a pesar de lo siniestra que pudiera ser su presencia en ese lugar, lo que realmente altero los nervios de Lincoln fue el hecho de que ella tuviera su paraguas.

Por suerte se encontraba distraída que el aprovecho para escabullirse tratando de no hacer ruido para no llamar su atención.

El camino a su casa jamás se le había hecho tan largo, creía que en cada esquina algo le iba a saltar, volteaba constantemente tras de sí para asegurarse de que nadie lo estuviera siguiendo y sentía que la lluvia como un telón le ocultaba una terrible verdad.

Sin darse cuenta de cómo, llego a su casa, subió rápidamente las escalinata frente a su puerta estaba ansioso de llegar a su cálido, seco y seguro hogar.

Busco con desesperación la llave pero su nerviosismo y la lluvia sobre él no le permitían encontrarla, afortunadamente pudo lograrlo, en cuanto la tuvo en sus manos se dio cuenta de algo que sus ansias no le habían dejado notar, sobre su cabeza ya no caía ni una sola gota de agua.

Volteo atrás sabiendo lo que iba a encontrar, parada detrás de él se hallaba Cristina que lo esperaba sin decir una sola palabra, Lincoln soltó el grito de horror más puro de toda su vida

-¡¿qué diablos quieres de mi?!

Cristina parecía confundida por la reacción de Lincoln y solo atino a extenderle una caja de chocolates que tenía en la mano pero él los arrojo de un manotazo haciendo que cayeran al piso.

-¡¿que no entiendes que no quiero volver a verte?! ¡Déjame en paz maldita loca!

Los ojos de Cristina se empezaron a empañar por las lagrimas, huyendo de ahí dejando caer el paraguas

Lincoln se quedo recostado sobre la puerta con la respiración agitada tratando de digerir lo que acababa de suceder, cuando al fin pudo tranquilizarse entro a la casa pero antes de hacerlo se quedo viendo la caja de chocolates y por alguna razón la llevo consigo.

Después de bañarse y cambiarse la ropa mojada bajo a la sala donde había dejado los chocolates, la tomo con suavidad y empezó a agitarla tratando de averiguar que tenía dentro, casi todos los chocolates habían acabado en el suelo pero había algo más en ella, un papel.

 _Lincoln, te entrego esto como regalo de despedida, eh decidido que tienes razón, debo continuar con mi vida, lo nuestro fue una hermosa historia pero tristemente llego a su final, solo te pido que me des la oportunidad de seguir siendo amigos_

 _Sinceramente tuya_

 _Cristina_

Lincoln sintió que un nudo se formaba en su garganta, Cristina solo lo había buscado para conseguir una resolución y el la había tratado como basura, debajo del papel había un último chocolate dañado que el tomo con sumo cuidado y se lo llevo a la boca, sabía horriblemente amargo.

Durante un largo rato se quedo en silencio pensando en que debía hacer en delante, después de un tiempo se armo de valor y la llamo, tardo bastante en contestarle, llego a pensar que no lo haría, tal vez eso sería lo mejor pues sería un momento demasiado incomodo para él, pero finalmente ella respondió.

-¿Hola?-contesto sin ganas, se notaba que había estado llorando, Lincoln se maldijo internamente por eso.

-Soy Lincoln, llamaba, bueno solo llamaba para disculparme por lo de hace un momento, la verdad me siento muy apenado y quería saber si estabas bien

-Sí, estoy mejor-su voz parecía un poco más calmada

-Oye yo se que las cosas no han sido fáciles entre nosotros pero enserio me gustaría que pudiésemos ser amigos

-Claro eso me gustaría, oye y ¿te gustaron los chocolates?

-Si por supuesto-estaba apenado por mentirle pero en este momento no le iba a decir que sus dulces estaban horrendos

-¿Y porque tardaste tanto en comértelos?

-Pues ya sabes. . . ¿oye como sabias que los acabo de probar?

Lincoln empezó a temblar al verla salir de su armario con un teléfono en la mano.

-Una chica tiene sus trucos

Una extraña sensación llego a la garganta de él, como si la quemaran, un intenso malestar empezó a inundar su cuerpo, el dolor lo doblego y lo hizo retorcerse en el suelo, una espuma blanquecina broto de su boca, sentía que se oficiaba, que la fuerza lo abandonaba, lentamente perdía el sentido y lo último que pudo ver antes de que sus ojos se cerraran fue a Cristina sonriéndole de manera grotesca

-tranquilo amor, yo me encargo de todo

Un año después Cristina volvía a su hogar de su trabajo como enfermera, colgaba su gorra en el perchero cuando un agonizante quejido se escucho en su casa

-Linky, ¿eres tú?- pregunto ella mientras caminaba a su habitación-¿ya tienes hambre amor?

En su cama la momia carcomida que solía ser un joven activo y vivas se retorcía lentamente, Cristina se recostó a su lado y lo abrazo diciendo

-no te preocupes amor, yo estoy aquí, contigo para siempre


	5. rechinido

¡Scrich!

Lo escucho caminar por los túneles a mí alrededor, sé que me observa, me asecha feliz de poder jugar con su presa.

Esta mañana estaba aburrida, tal vez de ahí allá surgido todo el problema, me encontraba en mi cuarto jugando con el balón como de costumbre cuando el sonido de una piedrita chocando contra la ventana me llamo la atención, me asome por ella sin ganas y vi a mis amigas llamándome insistentemente

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡Lynn ven para aca-me dijeron con ansias

Baje a verlas con cautela de no toparme con mis padres, no son precisamente sus favoritas, una vez las salude a todas y después de las típicas bromas tontas pasaron a decirme su plan.

-Vamos a ir a las alcantarillas dice que ahí se aparece un monstruo

-¿En serio?

-Claro dicen que ya lo han visto varias personas-dijo Polly más emocionada de lo que debería.

-No me refiero a eso, ¿en serio van a ir a la alcantarilla?

-Vamos, queremos grabarlo

-Esas son estupideces, para esas cosas mejor llévense a Lucy

-¿Qué? ¿Tienes algo mejor que hacer?-pregunto en tono irónico Jenny en tono irónico pues sabía perfectamente que no era así

-Está bien vamos-dije cediendo finalmente

Caminamos hasta una alcantarilla lejana, no queríamos que nadie nos viera entrar

-¿Qué crees que haya ahí abajo?-pregunto Patty

-Porquerías y ratas

-No, ¿crees que haya algo. . . tu sabes. . Sobrenatural?

-No hay nada ahí abajo, es solo una leyenda urbana que cuenta la gente cuando esta aburrida

-Bien vamos a ver-dijo Jenny levantando la tapa de la alcantarilla.

Las cinco mirábamos al hoyo negro y hediondo, me decía mentalmente que no había nada a que temer pero aun así en el fondo algo me estaba produciendo escalofríos, todas comenzábamos a dudar pero como ninguna estaba dispuesta a confesarlo empezamos a bajar por la escalera que estaba pegada por la pared pero cuando fue el turno de Jenny de bajar por este solo sonrió maliciosamente

-Ahí me saludan al monstruo-dijo mientras cerraba la tapa

Polly que era la única que faltaba por bajar de las escaleras subió rápidamente por ellas y trato de abrirla pero era inútil estaba atascada.

-¡Maldita imbécil!, ¡nos encerró!-grito con todas sus fuerzas.

No sé si Jenny sabía que iba a pasar o si solo estaba jugando pero yo estoy aquí y ella no y eso es lo que me importa.

-No vale la pena que tratemos de abrirla, mejor sigamos adelante y salgamos por la siguiente coladera-razone yo

Empezamos a caminar por las alcantarillas con el olor a azufre rodeándonos, yo por delante con mi lamparita iluminando el camino, atrás de mi venia Polly furiosa, detrás de ella iba luisa tratando de ocultarse entre el grupo y al final estaba Haiku quien se veía tranquila, siempre lo estaba, eso es algo que detesto de ella.

-¡En cuanto salga de este agujero le pateare el culo a Jenny!-dijo Polly con un gesto amenazador con el puño.

-Oigan-interrumpió Luisa-¿deberás aquí no hay nada?

-¡No!-gritamos al mismo tiempo Polly y yo mientras Haiku caminaba tranquilamente disfrutando del paisaje a media luz de las cloacas.

Caminamos por mucho tiempo en la oscuridad sin encontrar ni una señal de la salida, tal vez esa no fue una buena idea no sabíamos en donde podíamos terminar o a donde nos llevarían las alcantarillas, pensé en volver pero justo en ese momento un fuerte sonido se escucho

Sonaba con un rechinido o como el chillido agudo de algún insecto moviendo sus patas

-¿Que fue eso?-pregunto Luisa asustada

-De seguro una rata

-Suena muy grande para ser solo una rata

-En estos túneles ahí mucho eco por eso se escucha más fuerte-dije no muy segura de ello.

Una vez más el rechinido se volvió a escuchar esta vez más cerca que antes.

-De seguro es la imbécil de Jenny queriendo asustarnos-dijo Polly molesta

-Tal vez-dije más convencido con su idea que con la mía

Los extraños sonidos se fueron repitiendo más y más y con cada uno de ellos la ira de Polly iba aumentando

-¡YA CABRONA!, ¡SAL DE AHI Y DA LA CARA COMO MUJER!

Polly vio como en una esquina una sombra dio vuelta y desapareció entre la oscuridad del túnel

-Ahí va-dijo Polly

Rápidamente se echó a correr tras aquello que creía era Jenny sin traer una lámpara, nosotras fuimos tras ella para no perderla pero desgraciadamente no la alcanzamos y antes de que llegáramos escuchamos el sonido de golpes, pensamos que podrían estar peleando, corrimos más rápido con tal de separarlas sin embargo al llegar al sitio donde los golpes se habían escuchado no encontramos nada, ni a Polly, ni a Jenny, ni nada

Por un momento nos quedamos paralizadas por la confusión hasta que pensé

-seguramente esas dos están tratando de asustarnos

-¿y ahora que hacemos?

-Hay que irnos y que ellas salgan como puedan

Antes de irme recargue la mano en la pared para recuperar el aliento pero al hacerlo algo viscoso se embarro en mí, me dio asco pensé que podría ser una de las porquerías que se escurrían por los tubos, tome la lámpara e ilumine mi mano, en ella un líquido rojo y espeso me cubría, era sangre, estupefacta por mi macabro hallazgo apunte mi lámpara a la pared, había una marca de sangre que bajaba por ella, de repente me percate de un extraño sonido sobre mí. parecía que alguien estuviera masticando muy fuertemente dirigí la luz hacia donde salía el ruido y vi algo encima de nosotras, no sé qué era pues en el momento en que la luz lo golpeo huyo por las paredes a toda velocidad, solo sé que llevaba algo entre sus garras y en cuanto se fue lo dejo caer, se trataba de una masa sanguinolenta de carne que al caer hizo un ruido estrepitoso que resonó con fuerza en los varios túneles haciéndome tirar la lámpara que rodo por momentos en el suelo dando un efecto surrealista a las catacumbas por un momento, cuando la levante empecé con miedo a inspeccionar los restos que esa cosa había dejado caer, solo parecía un despojo de carne y huesos a medio comer, tal vez debimos irnos y dejar eso ahí pero había algo que tenía que descubrir, todas conteníamos la respiración cuando apunte la luz a la cara del cadáver confirmando nuestro mayor temor, era Polly o lo que quedaba de ella, aquella cosa la había matado y se la empezó a devorar cuando nosotras llegamos, no le había tomado más de unos segundos hacerla pedazos.

Una súbita oleada de terror nos inundó, gritamos, corrimos, saltamos, no sé qué más paso el exceso de adrenalina no me permite recordar que exactamente fue lo que hicimos solo sé que después terminamos en otra parte muy lejos del cuerpo de Polly, nos reunimos una contra otra con la luz de la lámpara bajo nuestros rostros como niñas en un campamento

-¡¿Que fue eso?! Dijiste que no había nada aquí!

-¡ya se lo que dije!, no sé lo que sea solo sé que se comió a Jenny ¡se comió a Polly!

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?-pregunto Haiku con claras señales de por fin estar perdiendo la calma

-Hay que salir de aquí ya y decirle a la policía lo que paso

-Pero eso podría meternos en problemas serios-dijo Luisa

-¡imbécil!, ¡ya estamos en problemas serios! ¿Que no lo entiendes? ¡Polly murió!-le grito Haiku llena de frustración

Antes de que esas dos se mataran tuve que intervenir y hacerlas reaccionar y comenzamos a caminar no sin sacarnos la idea de que sea lo que sea que había allá abajo estaba tras nosotras, fuimos entre las sombras de los túneles sin importarnos el cruzar por las aguas sucias pues estábamos demasiado concentradas en salir, veíamos constantemente buscando una salida por la cual escapar, tardamos un tiempo pero finalmente a lo lejos vimos una débil y escasa luz tenue que bajaba del techo alumbrando unos cuantos metros debajo de nosotras, supusimos era la salida, con gran felicidad salimos corriendo de ahí esperando no volver jamás, corrimos y corrimos a toda velocidad por lo que nos pareció una eternidad hasta que por fin llegamos a ella, era hermosa, era completamente blanca y tan brillante, las pequeñas motas de polvo blanco caían con gracia de lo alto, por unos segundos quede atrapada por su belleza e incluso llegue a olvidar en donde estaba y porque estaba ahí, me quede mirando la luz por varios minutos no estoy segura de cuantos pues de inmediato me quede hipnotizada por ella cuando de pronto algo paso, presentí algo extraño y al fijarme con más detalle en aquella luz pude notar algo, no había escalera para subir a sí que esta no podía ser una coladera, pero entonces, ¿que era?, en ese momento sentí como si despertara repentinamente, todo comenzaba a verse distinto, aquella luz ya no lucia maravillosa e impresionante más bien se veía aterradora y amenazante y aun peor se veía como si se aproximara, sentí que los pelos se me erizaban y trate de moverme lentamente cuando de pronto vi algo pasar por enfrente de aquella fantasmal luz, algo delgado, huesudo y siniestro se movía lentamente frente a nosotros doblándose y retorciéndose de manera grotesca y macabra, pronto otra de esas cosas apareció y luego otra y otra más, sentí que mi corazón latía a toda velocidad, tome a Luisa del cuello de la camiseta y salí corriendo a toda velocidad arrastrándola hasta casi ahorcarla pero desgraciadamente no pude tomar a Haiku quien al vernos correr reacciono pero aun así se quedó donde estaba.

-¡¿Qué les pasa?! ¡Vuelvan!, ¡ahí que irnos de aquí!, ¡ahí que salir de aquí ya!

Mientras Haiku gritaba la luz bajo hacia el con gran fuerza y la aplasto brutalmente, el impacto fue tan fuerte que incluso las tuberías y el piso temblaron.

Una vez más yo y Luisa tuvimos que correr por nuestras vidas, corrimos y corrimos en la oscuridad sin fijarnos por donde íbamos hasta que una pared de roca solida me detuvo y me hizo caer, siento que perdí el conocimiento por unos momentos, cuando empecé a reaccionar Luisa se encontraba a mi lado agitándome una y otra vez con desesperacion

-¡Despierta! ¡Despierta!

Lentamente mi mente empezó a reaccionar y yo a recordar lo que pasaba.

-¿Qué?, ¿qué paso?

-Se lo comió, se comió a Haiku-dijo llorando

El ver llorando a Luisa me hizo sentir que la presión ya era demasiada, creí que me derrumbaría de un momento a otro pero ese no era tiempo de llorar, ahora es cuando debía estar más firme que nunca, tome a Luisa de los hombros y mirándola fijamente a los ojos dije:

-Mira esa cosa no va a dejarnos en paz hasta terminar con nosotras, no podemos seguir corriendo sin saber a dónde vamos, tenemos que hacer algo si no queremos terminar como Polly y Haiku.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?-pregunto con un casi insignificante tono de esperanza en su voz.

-No te preocupes, confía en mi-dije iluminando un tubo de desagüe sobre nosotras.

Camine con paso firme hacia lo que parecía el cruce de dos tubos de desagüe, me quede ahí parada haciendo señas con la lámpara para llamar su atención, rápidamente mis suplicas fueron respondidas pues el monstruo empezó a acercarse con su característico rechinido tras el delatándolo, me quede petrificada esperándolo en silencio, súbitamente sentí su proximidad, salte de último momento evitando su embestida, me incorpore velozmente y comencé a correr, corrí con ímpetu inusitado siempre con mi persecutor tras de mí, incluso cuando cruce un mar de tubos en donde pensé que mi tamaño y agilidad me darían ventaja pero el simplemente se dedicó a derrumbarlos sin el menor esfuerzo, continúe corriendo sin parar solo volteando eventualmente para ver sus brillantes ojos a mis espaldas.

justo cuando creí que él iba a alcanzarme vi a Luisa esperándome a lo lejos tratando de zafar el tubo que aun colgaba del techo, maldición pensé que para esta hora ya lo habría quitado de ahí, yo incapaz de parar continúe corriendo hacia él, Luisa tiro con todas sus fuerzas hasta que finalmente el tubo cedió y una de sus puntas bajo, tan concentrada estaba la bestia en mí que no se dio cuenta de esto y aun cuando lo hubiera hecho a la velocidad a la que iba no hubiera podido frenar, se impactó de frente contra el tubo que lo atravesó justo en la cabeza, soltó un fuerte y agónico chillido de dolor que lastimaba nuestros oídos, con miedo lance la luz hacia el para por fin verlo de frente, era realmente horrendo parecido a un ciempiés cubierto por una piel pálida y arrugada que mostraba pedazos de huesos saliendo de ella, sus patas largas y delgadas me recordaban más a unos brazos humanos deformados que a las patas de insecto.

Daba vueltas una y otra vez intentando liberarse pero mientras más giraba más se enredaba, por unos momentos sentí un poco de lastima por el pero al recordar todo lo que le había hecho a mis amigos ese sentimiento se convirtió en una ira arrasadora, sentí ganas de acabar con el pero al saberme imposibilitada simplemente di la vuelta y continúe caminando lentamente dejando atrás sus horribles gemidos hasta que estos desaparecieron en el aire.

Luisa y yo nos retiramos con cuidado sin decir una sola palabra, sin voltear atrás, sin hacer simplemente nada, nos sentíamos más tranquilas por el hecho de que estábamos seguras de que aquella cosa se había ido y aun así teníamos un extraño temor, un inquietante sentimiento que no nos dejaba en paz.

No tardamos en encontrar una nueva luz en el camino, esta vez no corrimos hacia ella, en lugar de eso la vimos en silencio durante un largo tiempo esperando a que se moviera o algo, luego de decidir que era seguro nos acercamos a ella con lentitud y precaución, listos para correr a la menor señal de peligro.

resulto ser que la luz era realmente una tapa de alcantarilla, aun con desanimo empezamos a subir las escaleras que se encontraban pegadas en la pared, era algo alta más que aquella por la que bajamos en la mañana, mientras lo hacia mi mente divagaba con varias preguntas que hasta entonces no me había molestado en pensar, ¿cuánto habremos durado ahí realmente?, ¿acaso alguien se habrá dado cuenta de que no estábamos?, ¿en dónde saldríamos? todas eso era insignificante lo más importante era que les diríamos acerca de lo que paso con Polly y Haiku, de ninguna manera les diríamos la verdad, seguro pensarían que nosotras enloquecimos y las asesinamos a ambas, en el mejor de los casos terminaríamos en un manicomio, en el peor de ellos en prisión, será mejor mentir y decir que fue un accidente o algo así, con cada escalón que subía uno de estos pensamientos me abordaba y me hacía estremecer pero algo me saco de mis pensamientos un ligero temblor en las escaleras que se hacía más intenso a cada momento hasta que se volvió tan intenso como un terremoto, aun estando a unos escasos escalones de la salida tuvimos que detenernos y sujetarnos a ellos con fuerza para no caer, el miedo me llego de golpe en el estómago haciéndome querer vomitar pues el terriblemente familiar rechinido de la criatura al pasar se escuchó más fuertemente que nunca, de entre las sombras salió corriendo por la pared con gran rabia y con el tubo del desagüe aun enterrada en su rostro sangrante, embistió a Luisa con tal fuerza que me hizo caer varios metros al suelo, al caer me lastime el hombro, estaba desorientada pero aun así pude ver como Luisa me gritaba por ayuda, me sentí miserable pero aproveche que la bestia estaba ocupado con ella para poder salir corriendo y salvarme aunque fuera por unos minutos solamente, era mi mejor amiga y la deje morir para salvar mi pellejo, corrí como loca con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban, corrí tanto como pude sin saber si servía de algo o no, pero aun así ya me quede sin energía, hace creo que una hora me desplome por el esfuerzo, no puedo seguir, sé que me rodea pero aun así no me ha atacado, sigue jugando conmigo, no sé porque, tal vez solo le gusta hacerlo, desearía que terminara con todo esto de una vez, esperen, creo que, creo que sí, creo que por fin viene por mí,

-Escucho su rechinido por la pared.


End file.
